Alice's Story
by xxRosesxx
Summary: Pa stared at me with unforgiving hate filled eyes, "you are no child of ours, not anymore." Cynthia tried to run to me but Ma held her back, "stop Cynthia, Mary Alice is dead."
1. Demon Child

I love Alice and really wanted to write her story, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

It all started one day playing hide n go seek with my sister, I was seeking.

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...ready or not here I come." I open my eyes to see a glimpse of the room before me, suddenly my vision goes black and a whole other scene flashes before my eyes: it was Cynthia hiding behind the upstairs sitting room couch. Everything went black again and I havn't moved. Slowely I walk up stairs and glide into the sitting room, I peer behind the couch and there she is, my sister, just like my vision had shown.

"No fair! You must have cheated." she whined, "How'd you find me so fast?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Ma and Pa." I whispered my high 10 year old voice lowering an octive.

Later that night, I helped Ma set the table for supper, carefully I carry a large bowl of stew to the table when it happens again, I saw Pa coming home from work an hour late and Ma yelling at him. I gasped and looked around the bowl was broken on the ground and I was covered in stew.

"What did you do Mary Alice? Why must you be so clumsy! Go to your room, no supper for girls who can't even hold a bowl steady, why on earth did you drop it?"

I was in trouble Ma never called me Mary Alice unless she was very unhappy with me. "I'm sorry, I dropped the bowl because I saw Pa coming home very late"

"What is this nonsense? Lying is even worse, go and pray that God will forgive your sins."

Climbing the stairs tears leaked slowely down my cheeks, was I being punished with these visions, what had I done so wrong? I went to bed early and woke not long after to hear Pa coming in the house late, I stayed up the next hour or so listening to Ma and him argue. It only got worse from there, my visions inncreased and as much as I tried to stop them or at least hide them they didn't go unnoticed, whenever I got the blank stare on my face I'd be sent to my room, and after awhile I wasn't allowed to go to school, or see my friends, only Cynthia remained unafraid, if I shrieked in the night she'd come and hug me, if I dropped something during a vision she took the blame, she was my one blessing in a sea of hurt. This continued for five years.

One day, I was sitting helping Ma knit when a familiar black swept across my eyes, I pushed it back with all my strength but it came anyways. Cynthia and I were in our room, screaming, a monstrous fire was consuming the house, and just before we were consumed by it, I was back knitting sprawled on the ground, screaming like I had in the dream, being shaken by Ma.

"I'm sick of this nonsense! Why can't you just be normal? Go away, now!"

"No, Ma, our house caught fire! We have to get away-"

"Stop it! I thought I taught you not to lie, I thought wrong apparently, now go."

That night I lay shivering even though the night was quite warm. I fell into a fitful sleep, a strang roar awoke me. I took a breath and nearly choked, coughing I looked around, squinting my burning eyes. The smoke was everywhere, I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I ran and grabbed my sister, she gasped and lapsed into a coughing fit, we ran out of the room to see our parents in the hall, calling us to follow them. We made it out of the house sindged and exhausted.

Ma grabbed Cynthia from me and hugged her tightly. She than turned to me her eyes like daggers.

"Your a devil child, possessed. I don't know what we did to deserve you." each hatrid filled word, stabbed into me, I looked down tears filling my eyes. "She set fire to our house James! She spoke of it this afternoon while we were knitting. One of her demons sent her a vision to kill us all!"

"No Ma I wouldn't, I didn't--Pa please believe me"

Pa stared at me with unforgiving hate filled eyes, "You are no child of ours, not anymore."

Pa left, I didn't know where he'd gone untill a few minutes later, a carriage pulled up, one with bars on the windows, four men stepped out dressed in white, there badges said Mississippi State Insane Asylum.

Cynthia tried to run to me but Ma held her back, "Stop Cynthia, Mary Alice is dead."

The last thing I remembered were rough hands grabbing me, and a sharp pain in my arm, the last thing I saw was my sisters tear streaked face, and then even that disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Please R&R, sorry the beginning was kind of bad, any ideas to fix it would be nice, flames welcome, a beta would be nice too. :-) 


	2. Gods punishment

Chapter 2, hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up stiff and in the dark. My long hair was tangled beneath me, and I struggled to sit up. The darkness was suffocating, it pressed in on all sides, making it hard to breath, and then the previous, day? week? my sense of time was lost with the light, it all came rushing back: the fire, Pa and Ma saying I was dead to them, dear Cynthia reaching out to me, it was all to much and I cried longer and harder than I ever had. As the time passed it seemed I had been forgotten. When had I seen light last a day a week a month? would they leave me here to die? I cried a lot because it was something to do, I would welcome a vision now an escape from the neverending abyss of black. I pulled my hair to make sure I was still alive, if I could feel pain I must be alive.

Finally, a strip of light made it's way into the room, but I didn't welcome it, it burned my retina's and made me cringe, something was thrust into the room but it was alien, unwelcome in my blackhole. When the light went away however I longed for it, I truely was going mad, _I must belong here now_ I thought hystericaly. I crawled over to where the light had been and found bread and water, I hadn't even noticed my hunger untill now, the bread was hard and the water warm and foul tasting, but I devoured it. It left me feeling ten times hungrier.

I vision pulled me out of my horrid reality, a machine of some sort with lots of wires. I jolted back to reality. What a strange thing to see. I crawled back to my cot and tried to fall asleep. I must've managed because the next thing I knew the door was trust open and I cringed away from it again. A pair of hands grabbed me and threw me down on a gurney. I was wheeled through halls that all looked the same, white and hopeless. We arrived in what must be our destination, I looked around thankful for the change of scenery now that my eyes had adjusted to the light. A man spoke and I turned to see the machine I had seen in my vision. A young man was standing next to it.

He didn't say anything but was quite handsome, I shouldn't even have noticed that under the cicumstances but it was had to overlook. He had scissors in his hand and motioned for another nurse to come in, the new nurse held me down, I struggled fruitlessly I was no match for him. The handsome attendent took the scissors and proceeded to chop off my hair.

"No!" I protested, my hair was my pride and joy, and it took forever to grow. The man ignored me and cut it so short it must've only been a half inch. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I wiped them away with my sleeve and noticed for the first time I wasn't in my own clothes, these were white and gownlike.

"Strap her down" I heard from what seemed like a far distance away. I was shoved into a laying position and my hands and ankles were tied down by the leather bindings on the sides of the cart. They could do anything to me like this and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Mary--"

"My names Alice" I might as well be called my accustomed name here, it would be the only piece of home I knew.

The doctor looked surprised I was even capable of speech, "Alice then, your parents are very worried about you, they want you to get better, these visions you've been experiencing, well they arn't normal, but with a special therapy--shock therapy, we might be able to cure you."

Shock therapy, that didn't sound good. The doctors voice was like honey, and he'd said I might be able to go home, he sounded so sincere, it dripped with sincerity, but I knew better, my parents didn't want me back, I was dead to them. And this was going to be painful, that was garenteed.

The nurse stuck the wires to my forehead, stepped away and the next second I was in the most pain I had ever experience. My body was in convulsions, and the pain was everywhere. It felt like it would never stop, and when it did I was exhausted, I ached from trashing about and my muscles were tight.

"A few more of these and you should be better than ever."

A few more of these might kill me, and death was looking pretty good about now. I had no future, except pain and darkness, it would be a relief to die right now.

The next weeks or months or years passed in darkness, hunger, and pain. I dreamt of the shock machine more than ever. And to my horror I realized I was forgetting my family, it must be the therapy messing up my brain. I still had visions, mostly of upcoming pain, or of the handsome evil doctor. I prayed for death but God must still be punishing me because it wouldn't come.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated flames are welcome, tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks. 


	3. Conflageration

Chapter 3, it's a bit shorter than the other 2 chapters, but it has a lot more action. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

I didn't know how much time was passing but I was pretty sure it had been around three or four years. Four long years of torture. I might not mind as much if the visions started dissapating but they didn't, they came more and more frequently and usually left me screaming. The darkness didn't bother me as much anymore. It was like a cave, a haven to heal from my most recent shock, a place to strain my mind and try and remember--but remember what? I didn't know if I had any life at all before the dark. My dark haven provided me food, but stale hard bread and iron water did little to help. My growth process was obviously stunted, but so what? When was anyone other than the beautiful doctor and rough handed nurse ever going to see me. My hair had grown back but it was taking so long to grow. Did hair need food to grow too? But it was down about to my chin and that I thanked God for, maybe that was a blessing from him.

One night laying on my cot a familiar blackness washed over my eyes, and I welcomed it: something else to see other than the black. My vision showed a man a gorgeous as my doctor but much younger, he had short cropped light brown hair, and black menacing eyes. Suddenly, he stiffened his nostrils flared and he turned and ran towards a large majesticaly built building, to small to be called a castle. The mans teeth were barred and a snarl ripped through the air. He moved at impossible speed towards the place, which I could now see had the words: Mississippi State Insane Asylum etched along the front. Black covered my vision again and I opened my eyes gasping, because even though I had no idea if this was real I was sure he was coming for me.

The next few weeks were pure torture every minute of every day I was sure I would hear a growl and the door would be ripped open and the handsome black eyed man would be standing there, ready to kill me. Maybe he was the angel of death come to take me away, all angels were pretty why couldn't the death angel be pretty too? I would welcome death but I wouldn't welcome more pain.

One night, or I assumed it was night because I was sleeping, the door burst open, I screamed, he was finally here, adrenaline rushed through my body as I prepared to die. But with a closer look it wasn't the brown haired man, but the handsome doctor. Without a word he glided in and scooped me up.

"Don't say anything" he whispered so silently I wasn't sure if he'd even spoken at all. I was too terrified to speak anyway. With me still in his arms he moved at superhuman speed down hallways I'd never even seen before. The speed was dissorienting and I closed my eyes, only to open them a minute later when I felt breeze on my face, breeze! I hadn't felt wind in the longest time, and inhaled gratefully, the outside air smelled of pine needles and rain, the asylum smelled of blood and antiseptics.

My savior and torturer, I remembered, brought me to a clearing in the woods, and layed me down on the grass.

"I'll explain everything in a short time. But you are in danger now." he must know about the other person, the one that had stalked my nightmares for weeks. He bent down, took my hand, and raised it like he was going to kiss it. Maybe he was going to kiss it because his ice cold lips brushed my skin, and then something sharp dug into my hand. I cried out in alarm, but he pulled his mouth away and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You'll understand everything soon." was his last words to me, before a pain worse than the shock therapy started. I was on fire, and it started at my hand, engulfing my fingertips and moving up my arm. I shrieked at him to stop it, to put out the flame before it was too late, but he just sat there with a small smile on his face, stroking my face now and then.

I was lost in my own world the next few days, although it felt like an eternity, the fire consumed every inch of my body, my own personal hell. I shrieked untill my breath came in gasps and my throat was raw. When I cracked my eyes open to see if I was really in hell, the doctor was gone, and the brown haired man was there, but before I could close my eyes he vanished too. I couldn't think through the pain as to what this meant, all I knew was that everywhere on my body an excrutiating conflageration was upon me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Hope you liked it, reviews are awesome, flames are welcome. 


	4. Beautiful Blond

Chapter 4. Guess who she meets in this chapter :-)

* * *

I don't know how long it lasted it seemed to go on forever, but slowly the pain disapeared from my fingertips leaving them feeling cold without the heat of the fire, the pain ebbed and the fire slowly relinquished it's grasp on me. It took a long time but finally I was able to look around and sit up. 

All around me was tree's and it smelled so good. I took a deep breath and could smell the leaves, and a stream a ways ahead. And then I smelled something ten times better than that. It smelled sweet and I could almost hear it rushing through the animals veins. I jumped up and the speed startled me. The burning in the back of my throat pushed all other thought aside. I ran as fast as I could to the lone deer in the middle of the woods. Before I knew what I was doing I had pounced and bitten into its throat, the blood spilled into my mouth and tasted _so_ good. I had drained it dry before even giving the animals life a second thought.

The wrongness of what I had done pushed from the back of my mind, but why would killing an animal matter. I couldn't remember if it was wrong or not. Now that I thought about it I couldn't remember anything except waking up in the clearing earlier today. I strained my mind as hard as I could but all that came up was darkness. And then suddenly a name flowed to the front of my brain: 'Alice' it whispered and then nothing. Was that my name? Alice, I tried it out, "Hello, my name is Alice" it sounded pretty good.

And then darkness overclouded my sight, a flash like a photograph showed me a man, with bright ruby eyes, he was tall, muscular but lean, with honey blond hair, wearing a uniform. The picture disappeared. Suddenly I knew I had to find that man, I didn't know how, but I needed to find him.

I walked quickly to the river I had heard earlier, not to drink the water that thought was disgusting, but to see how I looked. I was pale, with red eyes like the man I had seen, my black hair was short and in a wild disarray around my head, but I liked how it looked. I was short, that was easy to tell, and very thin, my eye had dark circles under them and my clothes, well my white smock was covered in dirt, it was ragged and didn't fit, I'd need to find something else to wear. But as I looked closer I realized I was beautiful, I didn't have anything to compare myself with of course, but I was most definetly pretty, and I needed clothes.

My vision went black again but I wasn't afriad, it showed a family of five with golden eyes and pale skin, and they were drinking animal blood. the sight faded. How strange to be seeing all these things, I must be able to see the future. Whoever these people are, they are the same species as me.

I decided to follow the stream, it might lead to civilization. Soon I came upon a small village, but that wasn't what alarmed me. It smelled of blood by far sweeter than the deers. I saw a small human girl walk out of her dwelling, and my throat ached with thrist, I needed that girl. But it was wrong, the people in my vision drank animal blood, killing a person seemed wrong. I ran away from the town just in case my thrist got the better of me. The next fer months I survived on animal blood, and didn't ever venture to near a town. I kept having visions of the man, and by now I knew his name: Jasper. I also kept seeing the family that only drank from animals, they gave me hope. I knew there names too. Emmett the strongest one, Rosalie, the beautiful blond, Edward the reddish haired boy, Esme and Carlisle the leaders. There last name was Cullen and Hale. They seemed to be a family and the way they lived seemed so good I knew one day I'd live with them too. But until then I needed to find Jasper. Over the next few years I flitted from town to town, buying a new outfit when mine got soiled and hunting animals. The smell of humans still made my throat ache whenever I got to close, but it was managable if I wasn't thirsty at the time. My eyes slowly turned gold just like the Cullens, which pleased me to know that we had something in commen. I never did see another like me, not even one with red eyes. My existence was boring at best, but it had a purpose, I needed to find Jasper and then I'd find the Cullens.

One day everything changed, I'd realized over the years that I was in love with Jasper even though we'd never met, it must have been twenty years since I'd first awoken in the clearing, somewhere around 1940 I guessed. On this day however I'd just finished a bear, one of the most fun animals to hunt, when the familiar black darkened my sight, it showed Jasper arriving at the Philadelphia Brewery and Pub. I was up in Maine and knew Pennsylvainia was a few days run away, plus I needed to hunt so I could stand in the pub long enough. I arrived quicker than I'd expected and waited for about a week the bartender started looking at me funny, so one day I ordered a beer, not that I was going to drink it, this stuff smelled even worse than the food theses humans ate. It started to rain but I kept a vigiliant watch. When the door dinged open I swung around, there he was, blonde hair dripping and dark black eyes. I hopped down from the barstool and saw him crouch infintesimally, I nearly ran to him, but knew that he didn't know who I was, hope, happiness, and love raged through my mind, finally Jasper had come, finally we could be together. I smiled.

"Youve kept me waiting a long time" I said

"I'm sorry ma'am" his voice had a southern accent and I loved it. I held out my hand, would he take it? He grasped it lightly and I was so relieved he was here, I'd begun to think he'd never show up.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please. 


	5. Love

Chapter 5, It's awesome that I'm getting reviews I'm glad you all like the story

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"Tell me about yourself" Jasper asked me, we were sitting in a clearing a few miles from town. "How'd you know I was going to be at the bar?"

"I saw it, I've been seeing you for the past twenty years in visions. Ever since I woke up I've been looking for you. You're the first person like me I've ever met."

"Like you? You've never seen another vampire before?" A vampire, I was a vampire, I should have guessed what other creature drinks blood?

"I've seen other vampires," the word sounded strange on my tongue.

"Do they have golden eyes like yours? I've never seen eyes like that before."

"Yes, they have golden eyes, its because all they drink is from animals, like me. I'm going to try and find them, if you want you can come too." please come too I thought. My vision went dark again and I saw Jasper and I arriving at the Cullens. "Oh Jasper I'm so glad you've decided to come!"

"What? What just happened?" 

"I saw us going to the Cullens, they're the others I told you about."

"So you can see the future, I'll come with you, these past few years have been hard. I feel worse and worse with every human I kill, you see I can feel the emotions of others, every time I kill--I'm sorry that was alittle foreward."

"Don't worry, tell me more about yourself." Jasper explained all about his life with Maria, and how he was changed, I was shocked he could remember any of his human life. "I'm so worried about hunting animals, but I can tell you're confident in me, I'm feeling hope for the first time in so long, I love being here with you."

"I haven't talked to anyone in as long as I can remember, I'm glad you're here, life was so boring before." I noticed his eyes for a second time tonight, "You're thirsty, would you like to go try animals for the first time?"

"What animal do you recommend?" he asked his face set like he was about to go into battle.

I laughed, "lets see what we can find, but bears are always fun."

We decided a bear would be a good start, and found one in no time. He killed it quickly and precisly but I had to admit seeing his face after killing his first bear was hilarious, his brow crumpled up at the first taste.

"You'll get used to it, I even like animal blood."

"And you've never tasted human blood."

We started to travel following my visons. We went cross country but never got close, we stayed clear of the south however figuring that any animal hunting vampires wouldn't go anywhere near the wars.

We stopped by a river one day, "I'm so glad you decided to come with me, we'll find them eventually." I said, staring into Jaspers now honey colored eyes.

"I'm glad I came too, my life was so bleak before now." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you Alice."

The next few years we spent together was the happiest I could ever remember, we were inseperable, and slowly Jasper learned to like animals, when we'd go into town it wasn't as hard for him to abstain. We were up in Oregon near the mountains when I had another vision. I saw the Cullens hunting in the same mountain range we just came out of.

"Jasper! I saw them they're in the mountains, by the ridge we just left!"

He squeezed my hand, "lets go, we'll find them." he pecked me on the cheek and streaked off towards the mountains. It didn't take long to catch a vampire scent, it wasn't like how blood smelled it was more flowery. Jasper helped track the scent back to Washington, into a town called Forks, and through the forest to a large mansion-like house.

"Finally we're here." I whispered. Jasper leaned down and kissed me.

"We're in this together, lets go."

* * *

Review, I'd love to hear idea's to help the story be even better


	6. Home

Chapter 6. sorry its taken me longer than usual to update, but I have a life outside of fanfiction, and I spent the last 3 days with my bestfriend Sarah, and on the phone with my somewhat clingy boyfriend(he called 3 times today). Happy new year everyone, I'm glad its finally here, I've been accidentaly writing 2008 on my homework papers for the last month and a half. So enjoy the chapter.

* * *

My hand entwined with Jasper's and I walked to the door, my excitement almost bubbling over. This was the day I had waited years and years for, and I knew it would work out, we'd live with the Cullens forever.

I skipped up the stairs and rang the doorbell, which looked like it had never been used, the resounding dong echoed through the trees.

"They're very confused," Jasper whispered, "and very apprehensive." I grinned, and waited the few seconds it took for the door to be ansered.

Carlisle answered the door, he seemed very surprised to see golden eyed vampires at his door, "Hi Carlisle!" I exclaimed, everyone was behind him too except Edward. "Hi Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme! My names Alice and this is Jasper, when can we move in?" I realized last second that this might sound a bit foreward. They all seemed at a lose for words.

"Perhaps we should get acquanted first, please come in, we would love to hear how you know so much about us." Carlisle seemed to have recovered first, with the help of Jasper sending waves of calm around the room.

"Sure." I skipped in the house dragging Jasper behind me, and plopped on the couch. The next hour or so passed quickly, I explained about Jasper and I and how we wanted to live here, how I knew about them because of my visions. Carlisle welcomed us with open arms delighted that we shared his beliefs, Rosalie however seemed annoyed and taken aback. I knew we'd become friends soon though and would help that along later.

"Where can we stay?" I asked.

"Do you want two room or one?" Esme asked, she;d remained very quiet throughout the conversation and I was happy she was warming up to this idea.

"One is fine." I held up Jaspers hand and mine and Emmett grinned.

I was led upstairs and shown the guestroom. It had absolutely no view, and I knew a room that did. "How about Edwards room, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I hedged. Edwards room was by far the best room, other than the master, in the whole house. At this comment Emmett burst out laughing, and raised his hand for a high five. I felt Jasper send out waves of acceptance and Carlisle eventually caved.

"I don't see why not, help me move his things out to the garage, he can pick his new room later." It didn't take long at all to move his tings out to the garage, it was mostly CD's anyway. Jasper and I didn't really have anything so we move the decor from the guestroom into our new room: an unneeded bed, a dresser, and a desk. The closet remained bare.

"It looks like your in need of a shopping spree," Rosalie commented as she surveyed our room.

"A shopping spree?" I asked confused. Rosalie tutted and promised to take me and Jasper out shopping as soon as Edward came home, she seemed very excited to see his face when he saw all his stuff in the garage.

When we were left alone Jasper wrapped his arms around me, "You were right, it did work out fine."

"You shouldn't have doubted me." I said faking disapprovement.

"I never doubted you and never will." he breathed against my lips.

I opened my mouth to reply but it was lost as he kissed me, a passionate kiss, that showed his happiness, which radiated off him making me exstatic. He pushed me unto the 'unneeded' bed, which was becoming more and more needed by the second.

A loud bang echoed from the other room, "Save it for when everyone's not listening!" yelled Emmett.

I laughed glad to finally be home.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, I'd love a few more reviews, flames are welcome. 


	7. authors note

sorry for the wait for the next chapters, i have a lot of stuff going on what with school and everything, but i'm hoping to have the next few chapters written soon. maybe even by monday if i really work hard. thanks for all the positive reviews.


	8. Edward

its been forever since i posted and its short, this was a hard chapter to write even though it doesnt seem like it, major writers block lol. but ill try to post more often with shorter chapters, thats just how i work for now.

* * *

EPOV

I'd just been hunting, preferring to hunt alone, but when I arrived home I knew something was up. My first clue was the smell. I could smell two unknown vampires who had been here very recently, I sniffed again, they're still here. My second clue was how everyones minds seemed to be focussing on something trivial, Rosalie was thinking about if her hair was waving correctly down her back, and Esme was staring transfixed at a tile on the kitchen floor. I pulled my car into the garage and thats when I knew everything was completly and utterly wrong.

All of things were strewn about in the _garage_.

"Emmett!" I yelled, it had to be him, who else would take pleasure in moving all of my things just to get me angry.

"Hello, brother." he stepped out from behind a car, with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are all of my things out here?" I could barely control my voice.

"Well, we have a more...extended family now, and they need your room."

"Why don't they use the guestroom--wait, did you say our family just got bigger?" that would explain the smell. Just at that moment a small vampire skipped in.

APOV

Listening to Edward and Emmett was very funny, they argued like real brothers should. I skipped in when Edward realized he just got a new sibling or two.

"Hi Edward! I'm so glad to finally meet you, I'm Alice, sorry we stole your room, but it was the nicest." He stared at me like he'd never seen anything like me. I saw him visably take a deep calming breath before he answered.

"Its very nice to meet you Alice," he said through cleched teeth, "but I would very appreciate my room back, you may have the guestroom. I don't mean to be rude, but..." he let the sentence hang in the air. I sighed and hung my head.

"it has the best view" I tried as a last attempt. His jaw tensed, and I sighed, "okay."

Edward looked around at all his stuff, "Who wants to help reasemble my room?" he asked. No one responded, and I saw Rosalie smirk. Just then Jasper appeared.

"Hello, Edward." He spoke softly.

Edward glanced around at the family as if thinking everyone had seriously lost there mind, "Hello." his answer was short and clipped I was beginning to think he had a bit of a temper problem.

"My temper is perfectly fine, thank you Alice," he said to me, I'd almost forgotten he could read minds. Jasper moved over to stand beside me.

"Alright Edward I can see you have a bit to do what with putting your room back together and now Alice and I are going to go shopping. Jasper you can come too...?" she let the last sentence sound like a question but Emmett interupted.

"No Jaspers gonna stay here, we have some manly bonding to do." Edward snorted, obviously no manly bonding happened around here.

"Is that alright Jazz? If I go shopping with Rosalie, you could come."

Jasper smiled and pecked me on the cheek, "Go and enjoy your shopping trip, see if it's really fun or not." with that I grinned and Rosalie grabbed my hand pulling me towards her car.

"Boy do you have a lot to learn." she said as the engine purred to a start. We were in for an exciting day.

* * *

ooh alice learns to shop next chapter...im not getting many reviews even though i have more than 20x the amount of hits as i have reviews so i was thinking about setting a review number before i make the next chapter but i wont cause ive decided thts stupid, but id love you all to review. okay im done ranting on and on... 


	9. Shop till the store closes

Okay sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm writing finally and I hope to come out with chapters at least once a week, I have 3 other stories which I need to write too. Hope you like it...

* * *

The mall in port angeles was small and ugly. A large concrete buliding, that was probably a warehouse before it became a mall, but Rosalie looked at it like it was heaven on earth, the way she talked about shopping maybe it _was _her heaven on earth.

"This isn't exactly haute couture but it'll do for Forks." Rosalie said as we walkes into the banana republic. There were clothes everywhere, she dragged me over to the petite section after glancing at my figure. The clothes sold here weren't anything I was used to wearing and it definitly looked different. Rosalie grabbed a tight black and white dress, and held it up to me. She was loading clothes on me like no tomorrow and I knew I didn't need all these.

"Rosalie this is too many clothes," I glanced at a price tag 148$, "and way too expensive." she looked at me like I might be joking.

"No Alice you need outfits at least 14, enough for 2 weeks, and you need shoes, and accessories. Go pick out anything you think is cute." I glanced around but had no idea where to start and settled with Rosalie shoving me into a changing room and telling me to show her _everything_. I tried on the first thing a dress, it fit well, I thought and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hung limp around my small face, my eyes lined with deep circles but I was still beautiful and the dress looked great. I walked out grinning and showed Rosalie.

"That looks good on you. Next."

I was so excited I tried on the outfits at vampire speed and recieved a warning glance from Rose.

"Lets go get shoes." I said excitedly, "and accessorries. What other stores are there? Any other good ones?" I was so excited, how could I have missed out on this for the past 20 odd years?

"You really like it? See I told you you didn't know what you were missing. As for other stores there are tons, and we have to get you purses, dulce and gabbana, prada, coach, louis vuitton...the list goes on and on. No more grabbing clothes from Walmart, I personally wouldn't even step in there. Oh and we have to get you some makeup and hair supplies, you're already pretty but the makeup will make you irresistable for Jasper, it sure works on Emmett," she grinned at this, "so whats up with you and Jasper anyway? Is it love or what?"

My smile faultered a little, but I felt like I knew Rosalie already, we were meant to be friends and being honest was importent, my grin got bigger again, "He's wonderful, I love him and he loves me."

"Are you gonna get married? Emmett and I have been married twice now." I could tell she was thinking of those past wedding by the way her eyes got, I had a feeling she was thinking more of the wedding night than the acual wedding.

"Umm, I don't know, I never even knew we could get married, but I'd like too." it was a possibility now, and I started to want it desperatly.

"Well he just needs to ask you, maybe I could hint for Emmett to hint to Jasper about it," she got a mischievious look on her face and I knew that must be how she got things done, 'hinting' to Emmett.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and I didn't want to leave, but Rosalie assured me that even if we stayed past closing we couldn't buy anything. The entire car was packed however and I felt that it had been a very productive day. I had a new friend in Rosalie and a new option for Jazz and me, it had definitly been a great day.

* * *

And thats how Alice got her shopping obsession, all Rosalies fault, go ahead and review please, constructive critism welcome(okay someone acually sent me a review telling me how to spell 'critism' and I _still _can't spell it) 


End file.
